Why me Sasuke?
by Jinxed22
Summary: When Sasuke disapears into the bathroom and Naruto follows, Sasuke reveals why he left Naruto...more chapters to come, one swear word.
1. Revealed

**Yay! Naruto and Sasuke story! Let's see where this takes us hmm? **

**Why did Sasuke storm off from the table? What's this secret he's hiding? Or did Naruto actually do somthing...**

**Please read and comment!**

**~*warning* one swear word **

* * *

><p>I smiled and looked around the table; I was with my friend's again. I hadn't seen them all in almost two weeks!<p>

"And then dad took us to the beach and we…" Kiba droned on, never the less, he was quite popular and a good fun person to hang around with. Sasuke was sitting next to me after I insisted we sit together, he had a bored look on his face. Sakura was sitting opposite and wouldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke's face. Neji was glaring at Hinata from across the table while Shino and Shikamaru had a very, very quiet conversation.

I looked at Sasuke again, and blinked. He looked…sad.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I asked gently. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me and I flinched, why couldn't he try and be my friend? "Sasuke I was talking to you…" I said, poking his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and shoved me away.

"Don't talk to me Naruto," he hissed. I winced at Sasuke, but now we had caught the eyes of some people on the table.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?"

"I said don't talk to me, idiot" he spat. I blinked at him as he got up, I followed of course.

"Sasuke…" I wailed, "what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone" Sasuke said, giving me a last shove and walking away. I winced slightly and opened my mouth, but felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. Kiba sighed at me and helped me up.

"You 'kay, Naruto?" Kiba asked, blinking at me kindly. I shook my head, sighing at Kiba and shoving my hands into my pockets.

"I'll catch you later guys, seeya…"I said, walking off quickly. I could feel the group stare after me and heard Sakura muttered.

"Pfft, Naruto must have done something pretty ba-oww" she said, rubbing her arm. Neji rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Sakura, Naruto hasn't done anything." He said.

"Well…Sasuke wouldn't just leave us…" she mumbled.

Neji rolled his eyes back at her "Open your eyes Sakura, that guy has issues_…big_ issues_"_

I winced and walked into the boy's toilets, shutting the door and leaning my head on it. _Maybe it's just me...maybe...maybe I'm over reacting, maybe if...maybe he'll be here tomorrow, like usual..._

Naruto sighed and sat down on the toilet, humming softly to himself, he heard a door slam and a quiet, muffled crying sound. And begging...he bent down and looked out from the bottom on the door. All he saw where a pair of legs, with white shorts on. His knees were bent over and he was standing by the sink. There was a horrible retching noise as the guy vomited into the sink.

I blinked and opened the door, my eyes widened. "Sasuke...?" I breathed. Sasuke turned around, his mouth covered with blood.

"You followed me you little..." he hissed, his last words cut of by him chucking up more blood into the sink. Another whimper escaped his throat and I ran over, patting his back softly.

"Get _off _me" Sasuke spat, jumping away from me. "I hate you Naruto" he hissed. Naruto whimpered slightly,

"Sasuke I didn't do anything..." he whispered. Sasuke blinked at him, "tsh. As if you'de do anything Naruto, you wanna know why I really left?" He asked. I gave a faint nod, scared of the answer.

"I wanna protect you...from...me" Sasuke said softly, then he ran out the bathroom window. 

* * *

><p><strong>:O *gasp* I wonder what will happen now :3 Read the next chapter to find out!<strong>


	2. Who?

**Yays! Chapter Two~ I hope you enjoy!**

**Hmm, mild kissing, no swearing apart from idiot and moron!**

**Please enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his mouth, protect him…why? He thought. He wanted to jump out the window, but it would come of no good. So he walked back to the table again.<p>

"N-Naruto-s-san," Hinata's shy voice whispered, touching his shoulder. Naruto looked around at her, "Oh…Hi…" he trailed off.

Gazing into her eyes changed everything, her pink hazed cheeks and her adorable little smile…he felt her touch his cheek and did his stupid looking grin again. He leaned down towards her and met their lips together.

Hinata blushed even more but moved her mouth with his, closing her eyes gently. Naruto smiled and pulled away, kissing her forehead gently. Hinata laughed at him softly and moved her hand to his chin, pushing his gaping mouth closed.

Naruto blushed again and slid his hand into hers. She blushed again and Naruto felt his palm go hot and skinny. He felt a tap on her back and dropped his hand. But Neji already saw.

Neji hissed at Naruto, "You better not touch her again, idiot" he growled. Naruto hissed at Neji,

"Too bad moron" he spat. Neji growled and jumped onto Naruto, _'why is he so worried anyway? It's not like where the only girlfriend and boyfriend in Konoha…'_ Naruto thought. He felt a sharp pain in his wrist and pulled it away from Neji, kneeing his crotch.

Neji groaned and jumped off him, "Idiot" he spat, tripping over and clutching his balls. Naruto let out a laugh, but that's when Neji got really mad.

"Jutsu no Mountain palms" he hissed. Before Naruto could dodge he got hit, pain ebbed away at him and he fell down, his arms and legs bleeding. All he saw were an astounded Hinata and a couldn't-care-less Neji walking away.

That's when he fainted.

He woke up in Sakura's house, she dapped a bit of the ointment over his cut's and he winced as it stung.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squealed, running over. "Y-you're awake" she said, a little slower. Her cheeks flushed again as Sakura walked out of the room. Leaving them alone.

"H-Hinata" Naruto rasped. "What…what happened?" He asked. Hinata sat beside him and leant over, her lips tickling his ear.

"Hard, dark times are coming for the village Naruto. People will join together, being led by a single person…" she whimpered softly and cuddled closer. "They want him Naruto, in if they can't find him then…" she trailed off.

Naruto winced slightly and sat straight up. "I gotta go" he said. "For the sake of the village…" he trailed off and looked at Hinata, with wide blue eyes. "For the sake of Sasuke."

"Naruto…b-be careful" she whispered. "Dark, strange things will happen…you must resist." She whispered, kissing him on the lips again. "I love you" she whispered.

The words poured out her mouth; it was always meant to be like that. "I…I love you more Hinata." He whispered, jumping out the window, he poked his head back inside. "Oh, and if _they_ wonders were I've gone…tell him I'm going to save something, someone."

That's when he left. On a bigger adventure. 

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think he is? It's not who you expect~ Please try and guess! And comment and critique!<strong>

**~Whovian**


End file.
